The Legacy: Genesis
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: When Starfire was sold into slavery, she met some new friends. Now they have to find a way out of being slaves and before it's too late. Bad Summary RobStar, lil BBRae & CyBee R&R please!
1. Sold!

**The Legacy: Genesis**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do now own Teen Titans… sadly**

**WARNING:**

**I changed things around, like where the Titans came from. I can do that because I put a disclaimer and its called fanfiction! As in FICTION, you make it up.**

**Little Summary:**

**This story is from Starfire's point of view. The age range is between 17 and 19-ish. It is told from 1****st**** person in Starfire's point of view. This story is about Starfire and how she is sold to slavery by her parents. Along the way of breaking free, Starfire meets some new friends that help her survive the long journey.**

**Please… enjoy:**

**Chapter 1: Sold!**

As I paced the room, my mother screeched at me when my hat fell to the ground. A maid quickly rushed over and fixed my hat promptly onto my head.

"Koriand'r stop pacing and stay still! They will be here son to inspect you on your performance and looks," my mother snapped at me. My mother and father were never really fond of me, that's why they're selling me to slavery. They didn't like me, but were oh so loving to Carmen. They got her everything she wanted and since my parents are rulers of the planet Tamerain that wasn't very hard. I, on the other hand, got hand-me-downs and whatever was left over… or what Carmen didn't want. I wasn't even able to have a boyfriend while almost every night I would hear moaning coming from Carmen's room. To tell you the truth, I was almost happy I was being sold to slavery and taken away from this horrible place… almost happy.

"Mother, when are they going to be here?" I asked, staring out the window and looking for their ship.

"They'll be here when they are! Now shut up," she spat at me. I crossed my arms stubbornly and looked away only to be twisted around and slapped.

"There will be none of this attitude when the commander gets here," she yelled, grasping my arm harshly.

"Queen Armender, they have just landed," a messenger said, bowing to my mother after he was dismissed.

"Koriand'r, I want you to keep your mouth shut, smile, and stand in place. The "3S" rule is now in effect," my mother said and yes she made a rule for my when quests come near. I'm not even allowed to tell them my own name and say that it's a pleasure to meet them.

"Presenting thy royal Commander!" the same messenger exclaimed, opening the doors to let him in. My mother quickly stood up straight and put her hand on my shoulder. The commander walked in, his official looking hat covered is face, casting a shadow so his eyes could not be seen. Carmen was now next to me, where she came from… I have no idea.

"I've heard that even when he has sex he keeps that hat on," Carmen said, giggling. I cringed in disgust, but quickly obtained my posture.

"She looks strong and well built," the commander said, lifting up Carmen's arm to check for mussel.

"EWW!! I'm not some icky slave! She's the one you're taking," Carmen cried, pointing over to me. I quickly bowed and when I came up, I was face to face with the commander.

"There will be none of that sissy bowing crap once you're with me," he threatened. He stood straight again and looked at my mother.

"She'll do, how much?" the commander asked.

"One million," my mother told him.

"That's absurd!" the commander exclaimed.

"She is royalty… sadly. I could raise the price higher for being the daughter of the rulers of a planet," my mother said smugly.

"Fine. Slave, get the money!" the commander ordered. I was about to leave for the money when another person, around my age, came out of the shadows and ran off. A strange thing about the boy is that his skin and hair was green. A few minutes later the green boy returned with a case of money. He gave it to the commander who then gave the case of money to my mother.

I gave the green boy a smile when he looked up at me, but he did not return it. Instead he shook his head in pity and went to the side of his master.

"She is yours now!" my mother said happily after counting the money. The commander came over to me and put chains on both my hands before walking away pulling me with him The green boy walked with me, but did not look at me. Instead he watched the ground, not making a single sound.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The commander quickly turned around and smacked me to the ground.

"Quite slave! There will be no speaking when I am in your unworthy presence!" he yelled at me. The commander grasped the chain tightly and thrust me from the ground and onto my feet. The rest of the walk to my new "home" was silent… except for the sound of my heels hitting the tile floor.

"Dispose of those damned shoes!" the commander yelled. I quickly took off my shoes and was about to pick them up but the green boy shook his head telling me not to. We continued walking, but soon stopped again.

"Slave, fix her clothes. They're giving me an extreme head ach," the commander ordered, rubbing his temples. I shrieked as the green boy went behind me and unzipped my dress leaving only my silk under dress. He then ripped the sleeves off my silk dress and the bottom of my dress as well. Now my arms and most of my legs were exposed. He also threw my huge, purple, sun hat to the side.

"Take off your stockings and take down your hair. Can't have you looking fancy," the commander ordered and I did as I was told without a second thought. I left all of my fancy clothing behind me and continued walking in my silk rag. When we boarded the ship, the commander took the chains off me and told the green boy something, but I could not understand it… they were speaking in a different language. When we were finally out of the commander's ear shot, I asked,

"Please, what is your name?" but he looked at me like I was speaking a foreran language. Now that I thought about, all the times the green boy did something from command in my language the commander had used signals.

"So you do not know what I am saying?" I asked. The silence told me yes so I leaned forward to kiss him, but the green boy backed away.

"Please, I use the lip contact to learn language," I told him, but he did not understand and kept walking. As the ship took off, I fell to the ground, but the green boy kept walking.

"_I'm gonna have to get used to this," _I thought to myself before quickly getting up and chasing after him. I continued following him and he soon stopped in front of 5 cells; two of which were empty and the other three had somebody in them. The walls were not solid but instead just bars. You could see into all five of the cells from your own.

In one room, there was a tall, dark skinned, part human part robot. Next to him was an empty room but the green boy quickly went into it tell me it was his. Next to the green boy was a girl with pale skin, raven shoulder length hair, and she was meditating on her bed. Next to her was an empty room which I quickly got into. And finally, next to my room, there was a guy with black spiky hair. He had icy blue eyes, and had put his bed against the wall so he could use it as a punching bag.

"Hello?" I called to the girl next to me. She did not reply or open her eyes so I turned to the boy next to me.

"Hello?" I called out again. He didn't know what I was saying, but he stopped punching his bed and went over to me. I signaled for him to come closer and when he did I quickly grabbed his head and put my lips against his.

**Review!!**

**Chapter one is done! I have a feeling that this story will be long… somewhere between 12 or 13 chapters… I hope. Please review, I'm really feeling good about this story! **

**Forever Laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

The boy quickly pulled away from me and crashed to the stone floor. The others stared at me and I smiled shyly.

"Hello new friends. Please, who are you?" I asked them. The guy that I kissed stood up and stared at me.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"On my planet, my people learn languages from lip contact," I explained. They all continued to sate at me and now even the dark girl had opened her eyes and was looking at me.

"So you kissed me so you could talk and we could understand you?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Sweet! You get a kiss and learn a language," the green boy said.

"My name is Koriand'r, but in your language I believe it is Starfire," I said, smiling sweetly.

"I'm Beast Boy," the green boy introduced himself. He smiled at me and a fang popped out of his mouth. The half robot looked at me and said,

"I'm Cyborg," he then smiled.

"Raven," the pale girl said blankly She didn't add a smile, but she did close her eyes and continue meditating. I was waiting for the guy I kissed to say something, but he did not.

"You are?" I asked him, leaving closer to the bars that divided us.

"Oh, I'm Robin," he said.

"Well thank you Robin for teaching me the language," I said, slightly blushing.

"Uh, no problem… the uh, pleasure was all mine," he said, his cheeks turning red. I blushed more as well and then sat down on my bed which, surprisingly, was comfortable.

"So, Beast Boy, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been here for almost 4 years and I'm here for having powers. My parents thought I was a freak because of my powers and the fact that I'm green doesn't help much either," Beast Boy said.

"Please, what is your power?" I asked him.

"I can't do it, they have me on medications. But my power is to turn into different animals and they're all green," he said.

"Aww! You could be an adorable kitten!" I exclaimed.

"Cyborg, why are you here?"

"I've been here for I think almost 6 years and well, I'm part robot. The people out there took it as a threat and sued my family and forced me to come here. I wasn't always like this though. A year before I came here, there was an accident. The only way I could live was if the doctor replaced some of my human parts with robot parts," Cyborg said before adding,

"He installed a canon in my arm. I had no idea about it until I was out to get some pizza and it switched on. The people here disabled it."

"I am the very sorry for you," I said and he nodded in response.

"Raven?" I then asked, turning to her.

"I've been here for 7 almost 8 years. My father is a demon and they thought I might take after him and become a demon too. So they took me and imprisoned me here," Raven told me.

"Robin, what about you?" I asked him. He had been doing pull ups from a pipe on the ceiling, but stopped when I said his name.

"I've been here for 16 years. My mother died when giving birth to me and my dad had to take care of me on his own. When I was three my father died in a car accident. There was nobody to take me in as part of their family. Instead somebody in a near by house took me in for a day and the next afternoon sold me to these people for $100 grand," Robin said.

"I am the sorry… for all of you," I said, looking at all of my new friends.

"Well, I am from the planet Tamerain. I have an older sister, Carmen, and my parents love her. They let her have everything and I get nothing. I am glad to be leaving that place," I said.

"Trust me, in two months you'll wish you were back home," Beast Boy told me.

"Is it really that bad here?" I asked them, looking around my cell. It was then I realized that there were no tiled grounds, no lights except the one down the hall, the sheets were damp and cold, and there was a piece of stale bread with a cup of water in the corner on the dirty floor.

"Yeah, you get a three hour break around noon every day, only two bathroom breaks through out the whole day, and not very much meat!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"It's much worse than that. Or at least it was when I first came here," Robin said grimly.

"What did they make you do?" I asked.

"They used to make you work in the engine room. One or two people were either injured or killed a day working down there. You'd get around five hours of sleep before you'd have to get up and work again. The only good thing to looking forward to was the three hour break at noon," Robin told us.

"Dude, they still do that. The first year and a half I was here I had to work there," Beast Boy said.

"Do you think I will have to do the working here?" I asked them, fearful of having to work in such a horrid place.

"Probably. All of us have worked there, but don't worry. We'll be here at the lunch break," Raven said.

"New friends, I am the scared of what lied ahead," I confessed to them.

"Well, whatever it is… we'll be in it together," Cyborg said before smiling.

"Thank you friends," I said before adding,

"If I had to be sharing a place with any four people, I' glad it's you guys."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HA HA! Take that writer's block! I am back because I wrote these two chapters in one day and I still have time to spare! **

**Please review! And I'm sorry for anybody that has writer's block right now. I know how it reels.**

**Forever Laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **


	3. The Note

**Chapter 3: The Note**

Throughout my time as a "slave", as the commander would call us, it's been very unmemorable. Like all the others, I was forced to work in the engine room. I was almost the only female down there and they all the other workers, mostly being men, stared at me. When I bent down, they wolf whistled and made odd gestures. I told my friends about this and Robin punched a small hole in the wall.

"WHAT?!" Robin asked, panting.

"Did you tell them to stop and leave you alone?" Beast Boy asked me, turning my attention away from Robin.

"Yes, but they only said that they liked em' feisty," I told them. Robin had sat down, but quickly stood after hearing this.

"Robin, calm down . I can sense your anger from all the way over here and that's with the drugs their using on me. Lie down, take deep breaths, and maybe try to get some sleep," Raven told him, never opening her eyes.

"Remember Robin, tomorrow you get to write a note and request or as something," she then added before he began to calm down and lie down on his bed.

"Please, what are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Once every month, the commander gives us a sheet of paper and something to write with He then gives us an hour before collecting them. On the sheet of paper, you can either ask a question or requested something, but don't expect your request to be fulfilled," Cyborg explained to me.

"How are the papers collected if we are in our cells?" I asked after taking in what Cyborg had said.

"One of us will bring it to him and I'll be the one to do it. He signals us by flashing the light in our hall. Then one of us goes and gives him them. We're the last hall so we'll turn them in last," Robin said.

"Are you sure you wish to take the papers?" I asked him, but he only nodded in response.

"I have something to ask him anyway," Robin told me and I left it at that. It was now time for our three hour break so the cells were unlocked and we all walked into the "court yard" as they called it, to relax. I was having a wonderful time watching the stars until some men started whistling at me again. I stood up from my seat and was about to leave when Robin grasped my wrist and pulled me back to my seat.

"Just don't look at them. Totally ignore them Starfire. They want you to walk off and leave, then they know they're getting to you and winning," he told me.

"But they are getting to me! I do not even know what half the things they are saying mean!" I exclaimed.

"If they're really bugging you that much, then tell me. I'll handle them," Robin told me. I smiled at him before saying,

"Thank you Robin."

"No problem. You're new around here and don't deserve it," he told me.

"Robin, you are indeed a good friend," I said before hugging him. As I hugged Robin, some of the rude men left while others stayed and looked the "pissed off".

The next day, I did not go t the engine room, but instead stayed in my cell and waited for the sheet of paper. I knew my request already, "Please make the rude men leave me alone," is what I wrote. I then waited for the others to finish writing theirs before speaking.

"What did you ask for?" I asked.

"More mea," Cyborg said, slightly drooling at the thought of meat.

"More salads at lunch," Beast Boy said, glaring at Cyborg who glared in response.

"They need more herbal tea," Raven stated.

"I requested the rude men to leave me alone," I told them and Robin quickly erased what he had written and wrote something else.

"Robin, what did you write?" I asked him, but he was never able to answer because the commander's voice interrupted from the loud speaker.

"One member from each hall much now bring forth the sheets," he ordered.

"Alright, give me the sheets," Robin said, stepping out of his cell and walking over to me. I gave him mine before he went to the other's cells and then left for the commander's office.

**With Robin:**

Robin, instead of putting the papers in the slots, walked into the commander's office.

"What do you want Robin? " the commander asked, not taking his eyes off the information on his desk. He knew Robin's footsteps and he knew him name far too well. Robin was one of the first hundred people to become a slave on this ship. Most of the other first ones have died of age or working in the engine room, but Robin was still there and known by all.

"I have a request for you," Robin told him, standing in front of the desk.

"Did you write it down on your paper?" the commander asked, still not looking up from his work.

"Yes, I wrote it down, but-" Robin started, but was cut off when the commander said,

"Then I'll read it and get back to you later."

"But I don't want to come back! I need this done in the next half hour and I know it will take you at least a week to get back to me. This has to be token care of now!" Robin shouted. The commander finally looked up from his work.

"Fine, sit down and tell me what it is. Just make it quick," he ordered before returning his attention to his work.

"I want to work in the engine room," Robin said, causing the commander to look up again. The commander put down his pencil and pushed his work to the side.

"Why do you want to work there Robin? You had to work there the first five years you were here. If you want to start working again then you'll have to work for a year and a half," he said.

"I understand," Robin said before standing.

"Can I ask why you want to work again?" the commander asked, but Robin was gone. In stead, on the commander's desk, was the requests he had left. The commander began to read them and when he got to mine, he smirked.

"Good job Robin, taking care of what's yours," the commander said before getting back to his work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, yeah. Not much to say, but please review! Oh, and Starfire's been there for like a few months.**

**Forever Laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **


	4. Tattoo?

**Chapter 4: Tattoo?**

When I woke up around 3:30 in the morning, I was surprised to see Robin was awake as well. I used what little water I had to keep my hair in order while I ran through it with my fingers. Around 3:50 I was finally ready to go and so was Robin.

"Robin, why are you awake so early?" I asked him.

"I'm getting ready for work by the engine," he said.

"But, you do not have to work! Why are you working?"

"I don't want you to work alone… that's no fun. Besides, I get bored during the day," Robin said before our cells were opened and he walked out.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin asked before I joined him.

"Was that your request?" I asked.

"Yeah," Robin said before opening the door for me. I said a quick 'thank you' before walking into the musty room and getting my shovel. Robin got an extra shovel and walked with me to my work station. I dug the shovel into the coal and bent down to lift it up into the first. As I bend down, I could hear laughing and whistling. Robin turned around to face them and gave them a glare. The people quickly stopped and got back to work. I bent over again and Robin's eyes widened.

"Star, I think I know the problem," Robin told me.

"Please Robin, what is it?" I asked him, straightening my back.

"When you bend over, you're a dress soft of rides up. In other words, you're showing more leg and something else than you want to," Robin told me and I quickly pulled down my dress exposing my cleavage.

"What should I do?" I asked, trying to cover up naked skin.

"How about you don't bend over as much? I'll take care of the heavy stuff," Robin said before getting back to work. I smiled at him before getting back to work as well, but this time I didn't bend over as much.

Around noon it was time for break and I was glad to get out of that stuffy room. I quickly walked out and was headed for my friends when Robin stopped me.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" he asked me.

"I do not feel safe showering with those pigs, as Raven calls them," I told him.

"Well you can take a shower and I'll make sure nobody bothers you," Robin offered.

"Then you will not be able to do the showering," I said.

"The showers are open for thirty minutes. You can take one and then I'll take a quick one," Robin said before walking to the showers. Not sure what else to do, I followed Robin. He started the shower for me and I got in.

The warm water felt good against my body. I brought my hair into the water and ran my fingers through it to get rid of some of the tangles. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair before washing my body. As I washed my body and hair, dirt continuously ran down the drain. After I was done washing, I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my body and slightly parted the curtains to see if it was safe to come out. As Robin had promised, he was still standing guard and nobody was around.

"Robin, do you wish to do the showering?" I asked him, stepping out from behind the shower.

"Sure," Robin said before entering the shower. I went over to where the clean laundry was and found clean shorts and a tang top. Look at my dirty dress; I decided it was best to change my clothes. I quickly dried my hair before changing into my new clean clothes. When Robin stepped out of the shower, I couldn't help but blush.

His hair was flat against his head and ended a little ways in front of his clear blue eyes. His towel was wrapped loosely waist and hung low. I also couldn't help but stare at his well built body. It seems like all this time as a slave had really paid off for him.

"You okay Starfire?" Robin asked him. I quickly snapped back to reality and began to blush harder under his stare.

"Um yes, I was just doing the thinking," I said.

"You can go to the others now, I'll be right out," Robin said before I left in a hurry.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked, looking at my red cheeks.

"Nothing," I lied before sitting down with them.

"Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked before he sat down next to me.

"No shirt?" Cyborg asked him. I turned to face robin and sure enough, he was wearing no shirt.

"Well there weren't any clean ones," Robin said.

"Man! You're making me look weak!" Beast Boy cried, throwing his scrawny arms into the air.

"Beast Boy, you are weak," Raven said, causing him to frown.

"Robin, why is there a bird on your shoulder?" I asked him.

"I was my birthmark, but when I came here I was able to get it tattooed on when I was 13," Robin said, looking at his arm. (It's similar to this one http://totalrandomness. but looks more like a bird instead of a bat. **I do not own the art in the link!**)

"Oh, should I get a star?" I asked him.

"If you want, but it hurts," Robin warned me. I smiled before turning to Raven.

"Friend Raven, will you get the tattooing with me?" I asked her.

"I'd rather not," Raven said.

"Oh please!" I begged before she sighed.

"Fine, but I don't know where we're gonna be able to get one in this dump," Raven said.

"I do!" Robin said before grabbing my hand and standing up. I quickly grabbed Raven's hand and she grabbed Beast Boy by the ear who took hold of Cyborg's arm and together we went off to watch Raven and I get tattoos. When we reached the place to get the tattoos, I could hear yelps of pain coming from the cell.

------------------------

**Sorry for the hugely long wait for an update! Please review!**

**Forever laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **


	5. No Pain, No Game

**Chapter 5: No Pain, No Game**

"Hey Robin!" a man greeted him.

"Hey Bill, my lady friends here would like to get some work done," Robin said, pointing to Rave and I. I smiled and waved sweetly while Raven simply stood there.

"Me first!" I said happily, sitting myself on his bed. (That's where he does the work and Bill isn't nasty like the rest of the men on the ship. He is nice.)

"What will it be?" Bill asked me.

"I would like a red and white star please. A bold white outline with the fill in to be red please… if that is not too much trouble," I asked him. Bill smiled at me before laughing.

"Too much trouble? That's the easiest one I've had all day. In fact, it's the easiest one I've had in almost 3 years!" Bill said, still lightly laughing.

"Oh thank you so much!" I exclaimed before hugging him.

"No problem. So where do you want it?" Bill asked me. I laid down on the bed before bringing down the right side of my shorts and pointing to my lower waist, just above the bikini line.

"Right there eh'?" he asked. I simply nodded.

"Well this is gonna hurt a bit, but you have to hold still," Bill told me and I nodded again. He picked up the needle, drenched in ink, and a small wooden block. I closed my eyes, took deep breaths and he began; hammering the needle into my skin. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much and it was over in 10-15 minutes. I stood up and leaned up against the wall while the boys inspected my new tattoo.

"I want a detailed cross, don't care what kind, with a raven perched on the left arm of it. Try to make it as small as you can, but so that it still shows all the detail," Raven told Bill as he cleaned off his instruments.

"Where do you want it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his work. If Raven seemed nervous before, she was calmer now seeing how much effort he put into everything.

"Middle back," she said.

"You're gonna need to bring up your top. Don't have to take it out, but I suggest you get one with an open back for a now so it can heal," Bill said and Beast Boy's eyes flicked towards Raven before returning to their spot on the floor.

"Let's just get this over with," Raven said dully, lying down on her stomach with her pale, but smooth back naked. Once again Bill dipped the needle in ink and began to work. Almost two hours later, Raven was done and we were walking down the halls. Raven was aloud to have her top down for today as long as she held it away from her back.

"So we have like twenty minutes left, what do you guys wanna do?" Cyborg asked as we came to a fork. One way led to our cells, the other to the open court yard used for the break.

"To out cells please, I wish to rest," I said.

"Don't forget we still have to work though," Robin reminded me. I groaned in frustration.

"At least I'll be there with you," Robin then said and I smile before lying down on my bed and closing my eyes. Soon enough though, my peacefulness was ruined by the Commander on the loud speaker.

"Slaves working in the engine room get back to work," he ordered. I sat up from my bed and walked out of my cell with Robin in tow. I found a string to tie my shirt back because it wasn't supposed to touch my tattoo and I kept my shorts low. Thank God Robin was working with me.

"Where do you want to work today?" Robin asked me. I pondered on that thought for a moment before deciding,

"Lifting the rocks and putting them down the shoot," I said, walking off towards the large rocks.

"You sure you can lift it?" Robin asked me.

"I am strong. Tameranians are all very strong so there is no need to do the worrying Robin," I told him, smiling.

"Alright, let's get to work then," Robin said, but before he could get to work, Beast Boy came into the engine room and ran over to us.

"Robin, the Commander wants to see you," Beast Boy told him.

"I'll be right back," Robin told me before running off to see the Commander.

**With Robin:**

"Commander, you wanted to see me?" Robin asked as he walked into the office.

"I need to talk to you about something that caught my interest, more like a certain someone though," the Commander said.

"Who are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Starfire. She wrote, "To make the rude men leave me alone," and you wrote, "To work by the engine." I did some research and it turns out that Starfire is working the engine room. That's also were most of the "rude" men work and that's where you work now. Are you working in the engine room so that you can protect her?" the Commander asked.

"Commander, I have to get back to work," Robin said, trying to find a way to excuse himself.

"Robin, answer the question. Are you working down there to protect her?" the Commander asked again.

"Yes," Robin said.

"So you're willing to work another year and a half down there to keep her safe?" the commander asked.

"Yes," Robin told him.

"That is all. You may go back to work now," the Commander said.

"Thank you," Robin said before leaving.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! School started, I was sick on Thursday and Friday so I had a lot of make up work to do and I had to practice for band, and Halloween is tomorrow for me! So think of this as an early Happy Halloween thing! Please review and I'll try to make the next update faster!**

**Forever laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **

**BTW did anyone else feel that earthquake?! Cuz here in California, Santa Clara, my house was shaking! Anyway, if you felt the earthquake: hope you're okay! I'm fine! **

**Please review! **


	6. Simple Answers

**Chapter 6: Simple Answers**

As Robin walked back to the engine room, he heard screaming. Robin started running and kicked open the door to the engine room, knocking over two or three guys in the process. Robin then ran down to where we were working to find me, held against the wall by four men.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing around.

"Now come on darling. Don't be so harsh. We just wanna have a little fun. We never have any fun or excitement around here," a man with an accent said, sliding the backside of his hand along my cheek. I shivered in fear and screamed when he pushed me harder against the wall.

"Get away from her!" Robin yelled, running at the man. He jumped into the air and tackled the man to the ground. The others quickly let go of me and ran over to Robin, joining the fight.

"Robin!" I cried before the man that was holding me went flying through the air and into a wall next to me. I screamed when Robin got tackled to the ground by five other men. Almost as soon as they had tackled Robin to the ground, one of them was thrown away from him and onto the ground. I was cheering for Robin before the man that was holding me rose from the ground and threw me to the ground.

"Remember me Ducky?" he asked, his hot breath on the side of m neck and ear.

"Get off of me!" I yelled before rolling to the side and crushing his arm at the same time. I then looked up in time to see Robin kick a man between the legs. The kicked man fell to the floor, cried out in pain, and did not get up again.

"That must be a secret weapon!" I exclaimed before rushing over to the man that was holding me and kicking him in the same place. Like the other man, he cried out in pain and did not get up again so I soon joined Robin. I did not punch anyone, but instead kicked them in that special place. Soon enough, all of the men that had ran at us were on the ground. There were some men that were standing against the wall so Robin looked over at them with a glare and they hurried off.

"Starfire! Are you okay?" Robin asked, rushing over to me and I quickly hugged him.

"I am the okay. He did not hurt me, but he did do the 'touching'," I told him, slight shuddering.

"He's never going to touch you again, I promise you that," Robin told me, holding me tightly.

"But how will you do that? I still have to work down here for another year! You cannot keep fighting them off every day!" I exclaimed.

"I'll just have to have a talk with the Commander," Robin said, grasping my hand and pulling away from the hug.

"Should I go back to the cells?" I asked him.

"No, you're coming with me," Robin told me before walking off but still holding my hand.

"Robin, is this really necessary?" I asked him as he practically dragged me down the hall.

"Of course! What that guy did to you is and was unacceptable!" Robin yelled as we reached the Commander's door.

"But I really don't want to do this," I whispered right before Robin opened the door and we walked into his office.

"Robin, Starfire. This is a surprise. What is it?" the Commander asked us. He wasn't acting at all like I had expected. I had expected him to be mean and cold, but he was instead almost nice.

"It's about those assholes touching Starfire," Robin said.

"I see. Starfire, step outside so Robin and I can talk," the Commander ordered. I subconsciously bowed to him before leaving the room. From where I was, I could hear Robin yelling.

"He was going to rape Starfire!" he yelled. I cringed at the thought of what that man had in mind for me because I never really thought of it before.

"I will talk with him," the Commander said calmly.

"I don't want her working down there anymore," Robin told the Commander.

"She had to work down there. I need people working down there," the Commander told him. There was a pause before Robin finally responded.

"I'll work for her," he said and I gasped.

"Robin, you'll be working for me for three years in that engine room if you do this, but why should I do this? Why should I give up a worker?" the Commander asked.

"Please Commander, I don't want her working down there and I'll be working down there for three years," Robin said.

"Robin, why are you doing this?" the Commander asked.

"You just met her, but yet you're willing to work three more years for her safety. You just met her, but yet you're willing to work in the engine room for three more years with people that now hate your guts, for her safety. You just beat up eighty something people for her safety. You were and still are, willing to risk your life for her safety. Why?" the commander asked him. I leaned closer towards the door now so I could hear his answer.

"Because I love her," Robin finally said and I nearly fell over.

"Why do you love her?" the Commander asked.

"I love everything about her. The way she talks and acts so innocently, her smile, her bubbly personality, I just love her. I would give my life if it kept her safe and alive. I swear on my mother's grave," Robin said, causing my eyes to water.

"Don't you think this is moving a little fast? I mean you've only known her for like a year, not even," the Commander said.

"I have never felt love in my life before. Starfire showed me love, I don't want to lose that," Robin told him.

"Alright Robin, she won't have to work anymore," the Commander finally said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

"You may go now Robin," the commander said before Robin rose. When he walked out of the door and looked him straight in the eyes before we walked back to our cells in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please review!**

**Forever laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **


	7. Dream

"You're welcome. Now come on, lets get back to the others," Robin said, grasping my hand and entwining his fingers with mine. It was then that I realized the commander wasn't wearing his hat. I guess Carmen was wrong, but I ignored that thought and turned my attention back to Robin.

"But don't you have to work?" I asked him.

"Nope, he gave me today and tomorrow off," Robin told me. The rest of the walk was silent and when we got back to our cells, the others stared at us.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" Beast Boy asked as Robin released my hand and walked back to his cell, I to mine.

"Umm, something happened. So I no longer have to work and Robin has a couple days off," I told them.

"I never told her that, I wonder what else she heard," Robin whispered to himself, thinking that nobody else had heard him, but I did… I just didn't comment.

"Well what happened?" Raven asked me.

"Nothing of importance," I lied to them before lying down and facing the wall. I needed time to think; thank God I didn't have to work anymore. Now I had more time to think and without Robin being here. It's not like I didn't like Robin, I find him very intriguing, but the commander was right about one thing, it was too soon. I had indeed just met Robin and I was not sure if I _loved_ him or not. It was a sure thing that Robin loved me, but I was not sure of my own feelings.

_"Why does love have to be so confusing?" _I thought, turning to look over at Robin. Once again, he was working out by punching the life out of his bed.

_"I wonder If it's more comfortable to sleep on a bed after punching it," _I thought, curious to find out if there were better sleeping conditions. I thought about it for a moment before giving up. I had been trying to get Robin off my mind, but it was merely impossible. Everything I thought about eventually led to him. Maybe I was in love… but there was no sure way to find out. With the though of Robin in my mind, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------

When I finally did wake, everyone was asleep. I looked to my left to find Cyborg snoring, Beast Boy kicking in his sleep, and Raven sleeping completely still and calm. I looked to the right to find Robin staring at me. Well he wasn't exactly staring at me, but because his eyes were closed, but I would tell he had been staring at me. When I looked at Robin's face, I saw two emotions. The first was anger and the second was a type of love and compassion. I stared at him for a few more moments before turning my attention to the ground.

_"What am I to do? He loves me, but I am not sure of my feelings," _I thought to myself. Sighing in frustration, I quickly gave up on the thought and closed my eyes. With the hope of things becoming better, I once again drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

I opened my eyes a crack when I woke to find Robin smiling while staring at me. I stretched, pretending I had just woken up and Robin quickly went to the ground and started doing push ups.

"Good morning," I said happily, slowly sitting up. Robin looked over at me and smiled before continuing his work out. I looked over at t he others and saw that Beast Boy was missing. Before I could ask, Raven said,

"Bathroom," before returning to her meditating. I sighed and looked over at Cyborg.

"What are you doing friend?" I asked him, watching s he drew something on his wall. He looked over at me and smiled.

"It's a lady," Cyborg told me, moving to the side so I could see the life sized drawing of a girl his age. She was a hall, curly haired girl, with beautiful features. For her hair, she had it up in two small buns on the top of her head, one on each side. She had large eyes, luscious lips, and her nose wasn't at all odd looking. She had wings that looked like they belonged to a bee on her back and two weapons that looked like the letter 'B'. Surrounding the weapons was electricity. She was wearing a tight tang top that was two different colors and ended a little above her belly button. She was also wearing tight pants and boots. To top it off, she had a belt at the top of her pants with a 'B' on it. I couldn't tell the different colors because her picture was carved into a wall.

"Cyborg, she is beautiful! Is she your girlfriend?" I asked him, staring at the beautiful drawing.

"Sadly no. I had a dream about her and I just had to draw her. I didn't want to forget her. She's the best things I've seen in a long time, even if she was just a dream," he said, lightly smiling.

"Well then it is best hat you never forget. May you please tell me of your dream?" I asked.

"Yeah, a story would be nice," Robin said, sitting on his bed now. Even Raven stopped meditating and turned her attention to Cyborg.

"What cha guys doin?" Beast Boy asked, walking into his cell.

"Friend Cyborg is going to do the telling of the story!" I exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Beast Boy cried before moving his bed closer in the direction of Cyborg's cell. I followed his example and soon so did Robin. After looking at her, Raven moved forwards some as well. While waiting for Cyborg to begin his story, I closed my eyes and laid back on my bed.

"Why'd you close your eyes?" Beast Boy asked me.

"It is so I may imagine the story in my thoughts and get a better metal image of what Cyborg tells us," I said and they nodded before closing their eyes as well.

"Wait guys," Cyborg said, causing us to pen our eyes. "Before I start the story, I want you to see a picture of her," he added before moving o the side so we could look at the woman on the wall.

"Now the story begins when Bee, that's what I'm gonna call her, goes flying through the air and crashes to the ground," Cyborg told us, beginning his story. We all closed our eyes, picturing what he was telling us. And as Cyborg continued his story about Bee, my imagination grew and I was able to see it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE!!! School has been really busy and I honestly had not found that much time to write. Please review!**

**Forever laughing,**

**I Laugh at ur Pain **


End file.
